


Space (but in theory)

by darain39



Series: Short Sterek Nonsense [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, more and more bad poetry, sterek, thats been knocking around in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know me by now... anything to Sterek<br/>Hand grabs shoulder<br/>well especially Stiles grabs Derek's shoulder...</p><p>this happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space (but in theory)

Space (but in theory)

 

gaps

missives between breathes

that pause unhindered

by teeth

around tongue

to bump up against your name

lacquer wood surfaces absorb

tones the areas your body meet

elbows and palms

area's you choose to be pressed up against

transient now

not always so

these surfaces so enamored by

the hum of voices

which do little to break a cadence my ears

en-tone

that almost tastes

the honey tones of your vocals

while all the while

my arm with hand attached

stays in a space

just short of your shoulder

away from the warmth

that could be mine


End file.
